Declaration
by MewIchigoZoey
Summary: My first TMM fan fic. Elliot declares his love for the most unlikely person...One shot. R&R, and no flames please!


Here we go...my first Tokyo Mew Mew fic, and yes it's a one shot. I wrote this specially for my friend, Darian, who roleplays TMM/MMp with me. She is Zakuro/Renee and I'm Ichigo/Zoey. I wrote this for her because we like a pairing that for some reason nobody does: Zakuro/Ryou. Or at least nobody writes about or draws them together. So if you find you don't like the pairing please don't even bother reading it.

One more thing. I will be using the English names because those are the ones I've always known, so it seems more natural for me to use them. So, if you guys have a problem with the names I used, I'd advise you deal with it and try to enjoy the story or just don't read it at all. Please read and review. Comments are appreciated and luffed, flames are highly discouraged! Please be nice...this IS my first -and probably only- Tokyo Mew Mew fan fic... ;

--------

"Ohhh why did this have to happen to me?" Complained 16 year old Zoey Hanson as she got changed into her waitress outfit. It was early morning, and she'd been practically yanked out of her bed to come get the shop ready to open that day. "I was supposed to go on a date with Mark, but no. Since everyone else is busy today, I'm stuck here in the most sinister place on Earth!"

Zoey hung her head and sighed loudly. It always seemed that she got stuck working at Cafe Mew Mew alone these days, because her friends and fellow Mews were always busy. Kiki hadn't been able to come because she was taking care of her little brothers and sister. Bridget was studying...Gee, that girl was _always_ studying for something! Renee, being the famous person she was, had some kind of meeting today about a movie she would star in...and Corina,well, Zoey didn't know what had kept the blue haired girl from coming in today, but it really made no difference.

"All she ever does is sit and boss me around while she drinks her tea, anyway." Zoey muttered angrily under her breath.

She sighed as she grabbed a mop and got to work cleaning the floors. She was hoping this would calm the anger she felt at Corina, but even as she worked she could picture the smirking Corina's face looking down at her, saying "Hey Zoey, you missed a spot."

The thought of this infuriated Zoey. "What makes her so good that she doesn't have to help?!" The reddish-pinkish haired girl yelled loudly, throwing her mop down on the floor. "That's it! I'm gonna go get her right now!" Zoey was just about to leave when she heard a voice.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Nyaaa?" Zoey jumped in surprise and glanced around. "Who's there?" she asked in a small voice.

"Over here." said the same voice.

Zoey turned around and saw... "Renee! You scared me, I thought nobody was here. Well, besides Elliot and Wesley that is..."

Renee stared emotionless at Zoey from where she leaned against the wall with her arms crossed. Zoey approached her, forgetting all about her anger at Corina. She gave the purple haired girl a thoughtful look. "Renee, what are you doing here? I thought you had a big meeting about a movie to go to."

"I do," Renee responded after a moment's silence, "But I don't have to leave just yet. At least not for another 20 minutes."

"Oh...ok." Zoey said nodding understandingly. She pulled out a chair and had a seat. "Hey Renee?"

Renee looked down at the reddish pink haired girl. "What is it?"

"What's the movie about?" Zoey asked. "I mean, do you know _anything_ about the plot yet?"

Renee couldn't help but smile a little at the girl's obvious curiosity. "Well I don't know much, but I heard it's a love story." she said softly, still showing no emotion on her face.

"Oh...a love story." Zoey paused, staring into space, a thoughtful look on her face. "So, do you think it will have a...um...a...you know...a kissing scene?"

Renee paused, unsure of what to say. The truth was, she hadn't thought about that...what if there was one? She closed her eyes and sighed. "Well, if it's a romance movie...I'm sure it will." she said finally.

She looked down at Zoey, a smirk on her face as a thought struck her. "Why'd you ask? Were you planning to see it with Mark, and you're afraid the kissing scene might be too embarrassing for you two to see together? Or are you afraid that it might make him want to try to kiss you?"

Zoey's face turned beet red and she shook her head wildly. "No, that's not it! Nyaaahaaahaa..."

In spite of her protesting, Zoey's cat ears and tail popped out, proving Renee's guess to be correct, or at least on the right track. She reached out and placed a hand on the embarrassed girl's shoulder. "Zoey, calm down. I was only asking." she said, then added, "Oh, and I would put those ears and that tail away and get to work...Elliot's coming."

Sure enough, no sooner had these words left Renee's mouth, then they heard a male's voice. "What are you doing? I'm not paying you to just sit around and talk. Get to work!"

Zoey glared up at the blue eyed blond who was standing in front of her, and she stuck her tongue out at him. "You _barely_ pay me at all, Elliot! Maybe I'd be more willing to work if you paid me a little more."

Elliot met Zoey's glare with a sharp look of his own. "Maybe I'd pay you more if you proved you deserved it by working harder." he said coolly.

Zoey couldn't believe her ears! Was he actually accusing her of slacking off?! No way! Zoey gritted her teeth and glared even more at Elliot. "What are you saying, Elliot? That I don't work hard enough? Well at least I _do_ work! Corina doesn't even lift a finger to help, and you're saying **I** should be working harder?!"

Elliot just smirked and crossed his arms, shaking his head. "Zoey, Zoey, Zoey...You know, you could always come tell me."

Zoey finally lost it. "I _do_ tell you, but you always tell me to get back to work and you never listen to me! Or when you do make Corina work you give her jobs so easy a child could do them!" She exploded.

Elliot held up one hand to silence her. "Zoey, we can talk about this later. Right now what I need is for you to get back to work. Oh, and lose the ears and tail. We wouldn't want you to blow your cover now, would we?" he said in his usual cool tone.

Zoey just glared at him and stomped her foot. "I can't believe you sometimes!" she screamed, stomping angrily away to resume her mopping.

Renee looked at her watch and sighed. She pulled out a pair of sunglasses and put them on before waving to Elliot. "Guess I'd better be going too." she said, starting to walk away.

Elliot stood there for a second, before calling out. "Renee, wait!" he reached out and grabbed her wrist.

Renee turned and stared at him in confusion. "What?" she asked.

"Can you come with me to the back for just a minute?" Elliot gave her a serious look. "I need to talk to you."

Renee looked at her watch and nodded. Sure, she had a little more time to spare. "Ok, but make it quick." she warned as he led her to the kitchen.

"Looks like we have the kitchen to ourselves...Wesley's out getting ingredients." Elliot said.

"Ok, you got me back here, Elliot. Now what is it?" Renee said, wanting to get right to the point.

Elliot hesitated. How was he going to do this? Sure, bringing Renee back here had been a good plan, but the truth be told, Elliot had hoped to have more time to do this than just a few minutes. "Renee...um...I...ehh..."

"Elliot, please just skip the babbling and get to the point." Renee said impatiently.

Elliot stopped and frowned. "Fine." He took a moment to make sure he was calm again then he began. "I couldn't help but overhear about the movie. Is it your first romance film?"

Renee sighed inwardly. _This_ was why she'd been dragged back here? So Elliot could ask fan-boyish questions?!

"...Surprisingly, yes. I'm usually cast in action or adventure movies. There's usually a little romance, but nothing more than flirting with another character. This movie's going to be completely different...it's all romance themed. I guess my agent wants me to stretch myself a little." The purple haired supermodel looked away, a sadness suddenly coming over her eyes. "What a way to get your first kiss...but hey, that's show business, right?" Renee laughed somewhat bitterly to herself and started to leave, assuming she could go now.

"Wait." Elliot put his hands on her shoulders and turned her back around to face him. "You mean you, Renee Roberts, the supermodel, have um...you've never been kissed?"

"No, why?" Renee wasn't sure why but the way he asked this question made her blush a little. She wasn't sure why. He was only her boss. Sure she had her own opinion of him, but she'd always kept it to herself.

Elliot smiled at her, his eyes softening. "Never been kissed...I'm glad."

Then, to Renee's astonishment, he leaned forward and captured her lips in his in a gentle kiss. Renee's eyes flew wide open and she tried to push him away, but Elliot had wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer and making escape impossible. Finally he released her from his kiss.

"I'm sorry if I've frightened you, Renee," he said, still holding her, now in a hug, "It's just that I wanted to be the first to kiss you." he said.

Renee remained motionless in his arms, wondering what was happening, and why her heart was beating so fast. "Elliot...what are you saying?" she asked softly, forgetting all about tracking her time.

Elliot swallowed hard. "What I'm saying is I love you, Renee, and not just because you're famous. I love you for you. I love that you can always keep your head on, no matter what situation you and the others get into. I love you, Renee."

Renee's face flushed red at this. She had always wondered what it'd be like to date Elliot, since he was quiet and serious like her, and she'd always secretly cared for him...but she'd never shown it! And now, here he was, confessing that he felt the same way about her that she felt about him. She had to be dreaming! "Elliot..." she hugged him with a sudden show of emotions that seemed out of character for her. "I don't know what to say...I love you too."

Elliot smiled at her, and then he kissed her again. When the two pulled apart, Elliot looked at Renee and smirked. "I guess Zoey isn't the only one who has that problem." he said, reaching up and gently tugging at something on Renee's head.

Renee gasped and her hands flew to her head. "What do you mean?" she asked, and groaned as she saw that her wolf ears and tail were sticking out. "Now I know how Zoey must feel...how embarrassing!" she said, starting to blush again.

Elliot just smiled and grabbed one of her hands. "Don't worry, they'll go away in a few minutes. Besides, I think they look cute!"

Renee managed a small smile. "Thanks."

Elliot's words proved to be true. A few minutes later, Renee was back to normal -and running late!

As she hurried out of the kitchen, she nearly tripped and fell over Zoey, who was crouched down outside the kitchen door. "Zoey? What are you doing?" she demanded.

Zoey just looked up at Renee, a curious, yet sneaky grin on her face. "What just happened in there?" she asked. Zoey actually knew darn well what had happened, for she'd been eavesdropping, but she wanted to hear it from Renee too.

"Nothing happened, Zoey," Renee said calmly, "Elliot just need to talk to me about Mew Aqua. Now I have to go. I'm late. Bye!"

The purple haired girl turned and started to leave the Cafe, but not before turning and smiling at Elliot. "Talk to you later." she said.

Then she hurried out of Cafe Mew Mew, feeling more light hearted than she normally did. Yes, they'd definitely talk later, but for now it was time to go to her meeting. Yep, just another normal day in the life of superstar Renee, except with a twist; she was in love.


End file.
